


Pocahontas Alternative Ending

by Mosspetal (AlchemyAssist)



Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fluff, Not much plot, john smith you're so smooth, lots of fluffies, nothing but fluff, such a lady killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyAssist/pseuds/Mosspetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this ages ago, but I need something to upload while I'm writing my current fanfic :3</p><p>As you can tell from the title, this is an alternate ending for Disney's Pocahontas. Did she and John really have to separate, or could things have worked out differently?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocahontas Alternative Ending

"Come with me?" he asked, desperation showing in his clear blue eyes. Pocahontas turned to look at her father.

"You must choose your own path," Powhatan told his daughter with a warm and steady gaze. Pocahontas looked at her people, then at the settlers. Finally, her eyes came back to John Smith.

"I'm needed here," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Then," John said, his voice wavering, "I'll stay with you."

"No! You have to go back!" Pocahontas cried.

"But I can't leave you," John said, feeling pain worse than any gunshot.

"You might not have to," Lon said, coming forward. "I know a little about bullet wounds, as do some of the men. I'm sure with our knowledge, and their healer," he nodded to Kekata, "we could probably fix you up." Pocahontas looked around hopefully. Some settlers were nodding their heads and Kekata was deep in thought, already thinking of remedies. "What do you say?"

"Well, there's no question to it, if you really can heal me," John said, pain still showing in his face. He looked into Pocahontas' chocolate brown eyes and she smiled at him with tears running down her face. He tried to smile at her, but with some difficulty.

The men who were going back to England gave John plenty of 'goodbye's, 'good luck's, and 'Godspeed's. The ship sailed away, gradually growing smaller in the distance, headed North-East at a steady pace. Long before the ship had disappeared over the horizon, the Native Americans and the settler had taken John to Kekata's hut, leaving some room for Pocahontas to walk next to John and grasp his hand. Along the entire way, she looked anxiously into his eyes as if she could lose him at any second.

"I'm fine. Honestly," John grunted, though his eyes kept fluttering shut for longer periods of time. Pocahontas glanced at the party carrying John worriedly.

"He's-- he's getting worse," she choked out. She put the back of her hand to his forehead. "His forehead is really hot too." Kekata came closer to take a better look at John.

"We should hurry," the healer said, "before infection sets it." Kekata looked slightly worried, but tried to keep a calm appearance for the chief's daughter. The group pushed on through the dense woods until they came to the clearing that was their village, just as John lost consciousness. Pocahontas gasped.

"Please! You must save him!" she cried. She had come so close to losing him before, and she couldn't bare it again. Pocahontas let go of John Smith's hand as the group of settlers and Indians rushed towards Kekata's hut. The healer entered last, closing the deerskin curtain. Pocahontas waited outside several yards away, staring desperately at the hut. Powhatan walked up to his daughter and grasped her shoulder. He knew the pain of losing someone you loved. It felt as if you were dying inside as well, trying to escape the horrible nightmare of losing that dear one.

"He should be fine," the chief murmured, "Kekata's one of the best healers that our tribe has ever known." Powhatan turned his daughter so that she'd face him. Though she had tried her best not to, her face was wet with tears. He gave her a comforting embrace and let her continue to watch Kekata's hut, standing beside her. After a long time of silence, the village started to crowd around Kekata's hut, but gave the chief and his daughter a small berth. All was silent until a loud cry of pain resounded from Kekata's hut.

"John," Pocahontas whispered, feeling several emotions at once. She forced herself out of her father's grip and ran into the hut. The sight before her only added to her turmoil of feelings.

John Smith was spread out onto Kekata's table with Thomas by his head, who was speaking quietly to him. John, now conscious, was clearly in a lot of pain, with gritted teeth, and scrunched eyebrows, gripping the edges of the table so hard that his knuckles were white. Two other men, one Indian and one white, were holding John's torso still while Lon directed Kekata on how to take out the bullet. Everyone was covered in blood. John, the worst, was already drenched in it, and still bleeding heavily into his clothes.

Nobody noticed Pocahontas, until she rushed to John's side and stroked his face tenderly. No one objected to her presence, and let her stay by John's head while they worked on removing the bullet and stopping the bleeding. Thomas glanced at her anxiously and moved down to help Lon and Kekata. Pocahontas turned back to John and grasped his hand tight, while staring into his eyes. John tried to look brave for her sake, but the pain had burned away all of his courage. Pocahontas kept stroking his face, saying nothing. John could see in her eyes the pain that he felt.  
He was about to unclench his jaw and say 'It's all right' when I fiery jolt of pain made him yell out in agony and clench Pocahontas' hand so hard he was sure it was broken. He was left gasping and heaving for breath. They heard a clink in a pan, and Lon said,

"Well, Doc, you just removed your first bullet. Lucky my father was a physician, eh? It looks like I picked up a thing or two from the old man."

"John," Thomas said, "are you alright?"

"Well," he gasped out, still holding onto Pocahontas' hand, "I guess I will be now. Thanks." Pocahontas looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
"I thought I was going to lose you," she whispered, barely audible.

"I'll always be with you though, remember?" he told her. Kekata was able to stop the bleeding and bound up the wound. John's breathing got shallower.

"From blood loss," Kekata said, "but that should get better in a few days. I cannot tell how long it will take for the other wound to heal." Kekata still looked worried. "Let's let him rest," he said quietly. Everyone except Pocahontas left. She was still clinging to his hand as if both of their lives depended on it, just that one link. She stared intently into his eyes, and he into hers. Then his grip on her hand slacked, and his eyes started to close.

"I'll always be with you," he murmured, his voice fading, "forever." Then his eyes shut and he fell into sleep, his breathing shallow, but regular.

"And I'll always love you," Pocahontas whispered into his ear, and then she kissed him. She held his hand gently and stroked his face for about an hour. Then she started to clean the dried blood off of him. She kept Kekata's bandages on, for fear that the wound would open up again. After she had cleaned off the blood, she went back to John's face, took his and again, and continued to stroke him. Pocahontas put her hand over John's heart to feel it beat. Then she gently rested her head on his chest to listen to the pulsing. It grew later and later into the night and Pocahontas gradually fell asleep, listening to John's breathing and to his heartbeat, assuring herself that he was still alive, that he wouldn't leave her. 

When Kekata came in to check on them, he found both John and Pocahontas deeply sleeping, still holding onto each other's hands. Pocahontas was still lying on John's chest, and John had his empty arm over Pocahontas, as if he had woken up with her on him, and had fallen asleep embracing her. Kekata took a large blanket and covered them with it. He took a last glance at them and smiled to himself as he exited the hut.

~ ~ ~

When Pocahontas woke up, she found John Smith staring calmly at her. She quickly sat up, embarrassed, and stretched.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him with concern radiating from her deep brown eyes.

"Well," John started, trying to sit up with difficulty, "I haven't gotten shot today, yet, I don't have to worry about stopping a war, and I woke up today with you by my side, so I'd say I'm doing pretty well." He smiled at her and she returned it, gently helping him sit up. He grimaced from the pain and asked her to help him back down. "What about you?"

"I'm just happy that you're alive, that you haven't left me," she said smiling. She bent over to kiss him and he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed in the embrace for a long time, until they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Pocahontas quickly turned around and saw Kekata.

"Time to redress the wound," he said, moving over to John. He took off the old dressing, gently cleaned John's wound, and put new bandages on. "Don't try to sit up, don't move. Just let it heal. I'll send someone in to bring you meals," Kekata said, and left the hut.

After several day of rest, John was healing surprisingly fast. Pocahontas spent every minute with him. Kekata came in twice a day to check on the wound's progress, and was always sending people in with food and water. Many people visited, though most were too awestruck at the presence of John to actually say anything. A few were brave enough to thank them for stopping the war. After a few weeks, John could sit up, and he soon started walking. Pocahontas took him around the village, helping him walk and remember his strength. After a little more than a month or two, John could go around on his own. Even after he was fully healed, no longer feeling Death trying to pull him away from all that he loved, Pocahontas spent every day with John Smith, as if she could still feel the presence of Death, hovering at John's side, and she would never let the black-cloaked enemy take him. They explored everywhere, inside and outside the village.

One day, Pocahontas took him the cliff point overlooking the rivers and the sea, where Nakoma had told her of her father's return, and where she had brought John Smith so recently, yet so long ago. They looked out over the ocean, and the sun was setting behind them. Pocahontas turned to look at John and found that he was already gazing at her. She took a step towards him and he wrapped her into his strong arms. She hugged him back, so glad to be in his warm embrace. Pocahontas moved her head up to look at John's clear blue eyes, and he gazed into her chocolate brown ones. He bent his head down as she moved hers up and they kissed, just as a soft wind, carrying leaves, swirled around them in a spiral, strengthening their embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe how long ago I wrote this! It seems like forever x3 Thanks for reading!
> 
> Direct quotes from Pocahontas (C) Disney, I do not take ownership for the characters, just this little sweeter fluffier ending :D
> 
> (I did post it on another site under the same pseudonym, so if you've read this before A) I'm flattered! :D and B) I did not steal this)


End file.
